


Lion Heart

by only_more_love



Series: Endgame Responses [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Study, Don’t copy to another site, Embedded Images, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: This, among other reasons, is why I love Steve Rogers.





	Lion Heart

This, among other reasons, is why I love Steve Rogers.

It’s the final battle in _Avengers: Endgame_. Thor is down. Tony is, too. Steve’s gotten his shield broken by the giant purple laxative who shall not be named. He’s scared as the above-mentioned laxative bears down on him; look at how wide his eyes are in the second image. He’s on the ground, seemingly with no back-up—frightened, in pain—there’s a deep gash cut into his forearm, and check out his grimace when he tightens the shield strap. But he holds tight to the fragment of the shield that is all he (thinks he) has left in terms of weapons or protection in that moment, and with the laxative and its forces streaming across the land like puss oozing from an infected wound, Steve gets back up and limps forward.

He. Gets. Back. Up.

Oh, sure, then he hears Sam’s voice, and the portals open and reinforcements arrive. But when he stands up, he doesn’t know that will happen. Can he defeat the giant prune and his army all alone? The odds of that are pretty dismal, even though he’s a super soldier. That doesn’t stop Steve from taking a stand. Again.

What’s even more impressive is that pre-serum Steve was no different in that respect.  
  
BONUS:

  


Steve Rogers: a man with the heart of a lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated. I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while.
> 
> If you'd like to reblog this, you can find it [here on Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/185069169718/onlymorelove-this-among-other-reasons-is-why). If you have a request or a prompt, please direct message me on Tumblr or [send me an ask](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/ask) over there. I don't bite. ;) Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers.


End file.
